Se fosse real
by Ruka-Yuuya
Summary: Train ainda não se esqueceu de Saya. Sua alma ainda está ferida por não ter salvado-a. Porém um sonho pode alegrar seu coração e quem sabe não possa se realizar? TrainXSaya


**Esta fic foi uma das primeiras que escrevi. Podem ser que já o leram no NyahFanfiction; meu nick era YuuyaUchiha. Garanto-lhes que isto não é plágio. **

**Black Cat não me pertence mas sim à Yabuki Kentaro. **

**Alerta: Os personagens estão um pouco OC´.  
**

A noite estava estranhamente fria. Flocos de neve enfeitavam o céu escuro. Porém, mais frio ainda estava o coração de um rapaz dono de um belo olhar de gato. Train ainda sofria com a morte de Saya, a caçadora de recompensas que o tirara da solidão.

-Foi por minha causa que você morreu. Se não tivesse me conhecido, você ainda estaria cantando sobre os telhados, procurando uma nova recompensa... - disse com lágrimas ameaçando deslizar por seu rosto - Eu queria ao menos poder ter conseguido chegar a tempo e ter te salvado das mãos de Creed. Talvez, se isso tivesse acontecido, nós agora poderíamos estar apostando Lamune numa corrida...

Uma lágrima é derramada, e o ex-n° XIII cai no sono.

(~Dentro do sonho~)

Train estava deitado no telhado observando as estrelas. Bebia uma garrafa de leite gelada na companhia de um gato (aquele gatinho branco).

- Boa noite Train-kun!

A voz era conhecida.

"Não é possível! Devo estar doente! É... estou com febre e estou tendo ilusões. Mas essa voz..." pensava Train. A curiosidade o apertava e virou seu rosto em direção à voz; No momento em que se virou, seus olhos se arregalaram. Não era possível.

-S-Sa-Saya!? É você Saya? – "Ela estava com o mesmo quimono branco com detalhes da qual senti falta. Aquele sorriso brilhante, que acalmou minha alma amaldiçoada... Para! Para Train! Você é um grande EX- Nº XIII! Para de olhar pra ela!"

-Train-kun! Não me olhe assim. Até parece que sou assombração!-disse Saya com um biquinho - Isso magoa sabia!? Ah! Sabia que daqui a pouco vai ter lançamento de fogos lá na praça? Você quer ir comigo? – Perguntou, aproximando-se dele.

-Ãh? Se quer tanto, eu te acompanho. A que horas? – Decidiu ir com ela. Não havia como recusar quando ela o olhava tão expectativa pela afirmação.

-Ah! Obrigada! Não se preocupe! Eu passo na sua casa pra gente ir junto. Até mais então! – Acenou para ele e desapareceu por entre as casas, sorrindo.

-Hn - diz Train com um leve aceno de cabeça e suspirou. "Espero que desta vez, ela se lembre de entrar pela porta."

(~Passado uns 30 minutos~)

-Train! Vamos? - pergunta Saya.

-Saya! Não entre pela janela! Quem ver, vai pensar que você está roubando a minha casa. E pra que você acha que serve a porta? "Eu deveria saber que eu NUNCA devo esperar que ela bata na minha porta e entre civilizadamente."

-Hahahahahahha. Gomen! Nê Train-kun? Vamos apostar uma corrida até a praça?

-Hn.

-E quem perder, vai ter que comprar um Lamune! E já! – saiu em disparada enquanto o rapaz ainda estava sentado.

-Saya! Isso não vale! Mas você vai ver! Hoje é você quem paga! – E saiu em disparada para alcançá-la.

A caçadora não conteve um sorriso que se formou em seus lábios e apressou-se. Logo Train estaria na frente dela.

(~Chegando à praça~)

-Yeah! Train-kun! Você paga o Lamune!

-Eu? Por quê?

-Por que eu te ultrapassei 70 vezes e você só me ultrapassou 69.

-Hunf. – Aceitou logo sua derrota. Sabia que nada do que dissesse fosse fazer alguma diferença.

(~Train vai até o Combine (Loja de conveniência) e compra o tão precioso Lamune~)

-Train-kun! Aqui em cima! - grita Saya acenando sobre o telhado de uma casa.

-Aqui seu Lamune.

-Train-kun! Senta aqui! Em cima! Ah! Já vai começar. 3,2,1...

(~Os fogos são lançados, enfeitam o escuro céu. e brilham aos olhos de Saya~)

-Kampai Train-kun! Ah! Lá vem outro. TAMAYA!

E os dois ficam a olhar o espetáculo de luzes no céu, bebendo lamune.

-Ahhaahhh... Pena que já acabou nê Train-kun?

-Ahn? - quando este se vira, é surpreendido por um beijo. Um leve tocar entre seus lábios. Calmo e Sutil. Suave e doce como ela.

-E... Obrigada pela companhia Train! Até mais! - e Saya sai correndo.

-Ah! Saya! Espere! - e começa a correr em direção à caçadora. Mas logo começa a ouvir vozes...

...

-Train! Train! Acorda seu gato de rua!

-SAYA! - Train acorda assustado

-Tá pensando que sou o quê? Não tenho cara de mulher para você me chamar de Saya! E me larga! - grita Sven beliscando o rosto de Train.

-Que? Ahhhhhhhhh! Me larga seu velhote sem vergonha! Se quer abraçar alguém, vai abraçar a Hime(Eve) ou a Rins!

-Atashi yada wa - Eve fala no seu jeito calmo de sempre

-Eu não vou ficar ai, abraçada com um cara como o Sven quando tenho o Jenos! E onde será que ele está agora...? - fala pensando em Jenos Hazard

-Train...-Sven fala na voz mais calma...- Quem você tá chamando de velhote!?-grita para o ex-XIII

Train estava confuso. Aquilo era um sonho? Mas foi tão real. E se lembrando do beijo, ele fica com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Train. A gente vai atrás de uma nova recompensa. Você vai ficar aí?

-Já vou Hime-chi!

Train olha para o céu sorrindo como se visse alguém lá.

- Até o próximo sonho... Saya.

~Fim~

_Glossário:_

_Lamune:_ Limonada

_Gomen:_ Desculpe

_Ne:_ Hein

_Kampai!_: Um brinde!

_Hime_: Princesa

_Atashi yada wa_: Eu não quero

**Gostaria de saber o que acharam da fic**. **Já faz um certo tempo que não escrevo, e enquanto organizava minhas pastas, encontrei esta fic e resolvi postá-la. Críticas e sugestões estão muito bem-vindas. **

**Obrigada.  
**


End file.
